An Accident
by James Gwaine16
Summary: My name's Hiccup, and school just ended, so I've been keeping busy by doing an experiment in my room until then, my brother Jack has been refusing to sleep in our room because he is convinced that it's going to explode so for the past few days he's been sleeping on the couch in the living room, but you know what? He was right it did explode and what happened next was extraordinary


**Hi guys! This something that sorta popped into my head I don't know if I'll continue this but if it gets a few likes then I'll start making more chapters..**

 **So be sure to let me know what you think..**

 **So until then enjoy... Bye**

 **I'm only going to say this once.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Frozen, Brave or any of the songs I put in here but I do own the story line**

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV**

" Dude come on, you've got to get out of the house or your butt is going to be stuck to the chair" Jack exclaimed, I just sighed tiredly

" Then why don't you take Punz? She spends more time in her room listening to music then I do" I said, Jack raised his arms in exasperation.

" Elsa and Punz don't like each other, that's why I want you to come, Elsa likes you!" Jack insisted, I shook my head.

" I'm so close" I muttered to no one in particular.

" Oh my-" he was cut off by his phone ringing," Hey Elsa... Yeah... I'm halfway there.. Ah huh... Yup... I love you too... Bye" he hung up his phone.

" You better not be late" I said as I looked through my microscope.

" Hicks do you know whe-" I cut him off.

" There in the bowl to your right" I said, I heard the car keys jingle a moment later.

" Thanks Hicks! See you at 6" Yelled Jack as he sprinted for the front door, I sighed.

" Alone finally" I mumbled, I reached acrossed the desk to grab a needle and pricked my finger, I winced due to the sting as I squeezed my finger to put a drop of blood into the beaker followed by a chemical called Toxic-M.

As I sat there watching for a reaction within the beaker, at first nothing happened but then the mixture started to turn black," Whoa!" I whispered.

 **(BOOM)**

The mixture exploded sending shards of glass everywhere, I screamed and fell backwards out of my chair and onto the floor, I shook my head as I tried to make sense of what just happened when I heard a low growl.

Slowly I raised my head up to see what made the noise, sitting on my desk in what used to be my beaker was a jet black Lizard it has a long tail with two wing like appendages on the end and on it's back were two powerful wings, but what caught my eye was it's eyes, they were a bright emerald green which was a sharp contrast compared to the rest of its body, it cocked its head at me, I reached over and scratched it behind the ear or what I assumed was an ear, it made a low purring sound, the Lizard was no big than a cat.

It jumped onto my shoulder and I was surprised by just how light it was, it gently wrapped its tail around my neck then laid down on my left shoulder and yawned, I noticed it didn't have any teeth," I think I'll call you Toothless" I said with a chuckle.

I was oddly comfortable with what just happened almost as if I was waiting for it to happen, I cleared my head of these thoughts when I remembered all the broken glass.

I stood and started to clean up the mess this little guy made, after a few minutes of cleaning the glass I dumped the glass shards in my waste bin, I then headed into the living room to watch some TV.

When I entered the much larger room Toothless stood up and started looking around excitedly," What's up bud?" I asked him

Toothless responded by spreading his wings and leapt off my shoulder and began flying around the room at awe-inspiring speeds, I sat down on the couch to observed him as he flew.

Toothless had about a four foot wingspan, his head was broad almost like an arrowhead, his eyes were set lower on his face most likely to create as little wind resistance as possible, on his back were V like horns that started between his ears and ended before his tail fins, everything about Toothless screamed speed.

Toothless suddenly let out a loud roar that sounded as if it belonged to a much larger animal, _Wow I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do when Mom and Dad come back from China_ , I thought.

I held out my arm to see he would land on it which he did, after landing he climbed onto my head as he gently wrapped his tail around my neck to prevent himself from falling.

I felt Toothless's stomach rumble against my head, it was only then did I realize just how hungry I was, I stood and walked to the kitchen.

Opening the refrigerator door I looked around for a bit before grabbing some lunch meat and provolone cheese, I set them down on the counter and grabbed a loaf of white bread from on top of the fridge.

I turned around and caught Toothless trying to rip open the package of lunch meat, I chuckled and gently pushed him back to open the lunch meat, I pulled a piece out and held it in front of Toothless, He sniffed it then carefully opened his mouth to reveal razor sharp teeth.

" So you do have teeth!" I thought out loud as he took a small bite to see if he liked it, a moment later he took an even bigger bite, so I put the slice of ham down on the counter and continued to make my sandwich while he ate.

After I had finished eating I turned on the TV to see if the Hockey game was on which it was, it was the Minnesota Wild Vs the Pittsburgh Penguins.

I had tuned into the game at the end of the second period with the Wild winning 4 to 1, Toothless was laying on my lap watching the game with me, but he probably didn't understand what was happening because he had his head cocked to the right for almost the entire game only moving to get comfortable before going back to watching the game.

I heard the door open," Hey Hicks I'm back!" he called, I heard someone run up the stairs," Oh and Punz is home too".

" Alright" I called back, I was preoccupied with trying to keep my grip on Toothless who wanted to see who was here, for a moment I entertained the thought of letting go of Toothless just to see Jack and Rapunzal's reactions.

" Where are you?" Called Jack, a moment later he came running out of the hallway that leads to our room," Your little science project is gone!" Exclaimed Jack, I nodded.

" Remember how you kept saying that it would explode?" I asked, I could see Jack's I told you so face starting to appear.

" Yeah" he said with a patronizing tone.

" It exploded" I said just as Toothless bit my hand (with his hard gums not fangs), I yelped and let go of him, he rocketed into the air and zoomed past Jacks head, Jack screamed like a teenage girl at a Justin Bieber concert as he fell backwards, Toothless landed on Jacks chest and started to sniff around his neck and chest.

" And uh.. I sorta umm.. made him in the process" I said sheepishly, Jack looked at me with a ' What the hell Hicks' face, I just shrugged my shoulders," I have no idea how it happened, one minute I'm doing an experiment then the next I'm Frankenstein" I explained.

I looked down the hallway when I heard footsteps quickly approaching," Jack are you oka-" Rapunzal stopped talking when she saw Toothless, her jaw fell open, I thought for sure she was going to scream," OH MY GOSH HE IS SO CUTE!" Yelled Rapunzal.

... _Well I was sorta right_ , I thought," Jack, Rapunzal meet Toothless... Toothless meet Jack and Rapunzal" I said, I felt a little silly introducing an animal to my family but Toothless almost appear to understand what I was doing.

He stared at Jack and Rapunzal for a long time before snorting and flying back to my shoulder, with one last look at them he crawled down my shirt," You guys can't tell anyone about him understand?" I asked but I made it vary clear that it wasn't up for debate, Rapunzal nodded her head rapidly, Jack just sighed in defeat.

" And how do you plan that we are going to keep this from Mom and Dad?" He asked, I thought for a moment.

" We don't, I'll tell them when they get back next week" I said, I felt Toothless shifted in my shirt, _I won't let anything happen to ya Bud_ , I thought.


End file.
